


全民目击19

by DeepBlue2019



Category: CM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue2019/pseuds/DeepBlue2019





	全民目击19

“哦……里奥……快……”  
鞭子拍打皮肉的声音带着一阵杂音响起来——也许是梅西把手机拿的更近了一些，因为接下来的声音更加清晰了——  
“主人……请别再折磨我了……快坐上来……骑我……”  
……怪不得这个小狮子一副要吃人的表情，原来是在听这个……

“老公不在家，你一个人就要听这个吗？”罗纳尔多丝毫不被音频里处于被掌控一方的自己所动摇。他拿过梅西的手机，关掉了共享在群里的音频。  
他一手按着梅西的后脑靠近自己胯部，一手拿出自己的手机“我这里还有呢罗纳尔多太太，要听吗？”  
“哦？”梅西把下巴搁在他明显鼓起来的地方，抬着头扬起了一边的眉毛“你确定现在要听？八秒先生？”  
罗纳尔多一阵气血翻腾，他像是猎食性猛兽一样把梅西扑在了沙发上，一只手张开，虎口卡着他的下巴，“你一定是故意的里奥*梅西，”他的嘴唇贴着他的颈动脉，仿佛感受到狂躁的奔流，“你知道，我可是第一次被十几年来跟我争世界第一的男人舔，你知道这对一个男人的刺激有多大……怎么，那次口-活让你赚了多少钱？够买下tiao蛋了吗？”  
梅西挑起一边的唇角，拉着罗纳尔多的手，从自己的口袋里扯出一根电线连着的小东西，”你是说这个？”  
“我倒希望它是从你屁股里扯出来的…告诉我，有没有自己玩？你湿了吗？”他钳制他的动作有所放松，显然那只手有了更好的去处，不管是梅西鼓胀的勃起还是圆翘的屁股，揉捏起来的手感都好的超乎想象。  
“我还以为…”梅西引着罗纳尔多的手，摩擦自己的阴茎，”你会想要自己把它放进去…”  
他当然想了。  
不过他这一次，不会这么轻易放过他…满足他的。  
“这次休想蒙混过关，小狮子，回答我的问题。”罗纳尔多并不在意地扯开两人的内裤，把同样怒张的肉棒互相摩擦——这样只能让梅西的后面更加饥渴，毕竟他的身体，这个做了六年罗纳尔多太太，还生下了迷你的身体，早就食髓知味了。  
果然，梅西搂住了他的脖子，那双震慑世界的双腿也分得更开，他当然知道罗纳尔多想要听什么，身体里面那发软发酸的感觉也催促着他。然而……  
“……克里斯，亲爱的，我们得抓紧时间……”  
“不宝贝儿，我的辛巴，我们有时间，”罗纳尔多接住梅西的毫无章法的亲吻，他知道这只小狮子王想立刻得到他的老二，但他却想看看他更放荡的驯服。  
“我知道你的身体很棒……你湿的很快……现在诚实的告诉老公，你湿了没有？要不要我把tiao蛋放到你身子里去？”  
罗纳尔多极为缓慢地吮咬着梅西的胸肌，并且阻止了他彻底脱下黑色T恤的动作——布料堆在他锁骨周围，让被玩弄胸部的感觉十分明显。

你大爷的……  
“嗯……”梅西难耐地呻吟出声，他的身体因为罗纳尔多的问题而更软更热，心脏简直要跳出喉咙，而他压制着他的扭动，甚至无视他夹蹭他腰部的暗示。  
上帝啊——

我绝对不会放过克里斯蒂亚诺*罗纳尔多的！  
“我湿了。”梅西梦呓一样贴着罗纳尔多的耳朵说，此刻他分不清他们谁的脸更烫，“但我根本不想要什么tiao蛋，我想要你……”梅西伸手下去握住那烫的吓人的凶器，一条腿勾着他的腰，让它浅浅挨蹭在自己早已湿热的穴口处“你看……我可不要什么塑料玩具。我知道你又大……又烫……啊——！”  
那耀武扬威的家伙突然之间捅了进来，梅西的身体往前一挺，死死箍住了嵌入身体里的东西。

艹……  
好大……热胀的感觉蔓延到四肢百骸，随着快速的顶撞连绵不绝地积累着快感，梅西喘着粗气，扬起脖颈享受着。罗纳尔多顺势在他脖子上吻着。  
“你夹的真紧。给我放松——”罗纳尔多狠狠拍着手里的臀部和大腿，“想让老子早完事？嗯？告诉你上次那招你只能用一次，休想再偷懒。”  
“克里斯……我们到床上去吧，”梅西腰部发力，整个人挂在了罗纳尔多身上，他居高临下地吻着他，眼尾带着情热的潮红。

To Be Continue


End file.
